Las cosas como vienen
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: Tal vez se sintiera inquieto, algo triste y muy por demás preocupado...pero, bueno ¿No dicen que no hay mal que por bien no venga? Al final estaba en todo su derecho de aprovecharse de la situación: que Fey no recordara nada no era solo malo, también tenia su lado bueno. Recuerda: Lo único sobre lo que realmente tienes control es en decidir como actuar ante una situación. BL. Yaoi


**Bien hecho, soy toda una genio -sarcasmo \o/(Dentro de su mente: esta muy, pero muy deprimida u.u)**

**Mi cerebro esta seco...completamente seco de ideas pero tantas ganas tenia de hacer esto, que al final fue lo que se me vino a la cabeza escribir...**

**Disclaimer: Ni Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, esta es solo una falsa realidad que me he dedicado a escribir desde mi mente.**

* * *

_Nuevamente lo logró, se escapó aunque sea por unos cuantos minutos, segundos incluso...pero aunque se tratara de un tiempo muy limitado, eso era mejor que nada. __Tal vez fuera por el innegable hecho de que sintiera inquieto, algo triste y muy por demás preocupado, por eso no le importaba que fueran un par de minutos, un par de segundos. Con eso se conformaba de momento, con el observarle aunque sea ese pequeño par de segundos. _

_¿Vigilarlo? __Pues a quien querría engañar mintiendo respecto eso y a sus sentimientos. No...no le agradaba la idea de quedarse__ sentado fingiendo indiferencia..._

_No esta vez._

_Así que si. Lo vigilaba. Lo cuidaba con la mirada. Eso era lo que le hacia escaparse y que le diera todo lo demás igual. _

_Aparte..._

_Ese __día lograría un poco más que solo "observarle"._

_..._

Suspiró pesadamente.

¿Qué podría hacer?

¿Por qué cada dos por tres tenía la extraña sensación de que olvidaba algo?

Pasó una de sus manos por su cabeza, dejando que sus hebras verduscas claro y brillante se deslizaran por entre sus dedos.

Miró una vez más los arboles que adornaban los jardines del Instituto Raimon, se dirigió a uno en especifico donde creyó haber vislumbrado un destello por entre las ramas.

…

"_Eso es…acércate."_

…

Siguió con su mirada investigando, esperando encontrar algo. Tal vez un objeto que pudiera haber perdido algún estudiante descuidado.

Pero no halló más que un pequeño nidillo de pájaros, llegando justamente a el un ave cantarina de un bello plumaje azulado y pico negro. De inmediato, tres pequeñas cabezas de pajarillos saltaron a la búsqueda de su madre o padre…dejémosle en progenitor, esperando recibir alimento de este.

Apartó su mirada con una pequeña sonrisa, sus orbes aguamarina delataron por un segundo cierta tristeza…

Rodeo el tronco de aquel árbol.

Nuevamente sentía ese vacío en su pecho y su lento andar lo delataba. Se traba del mismo que le hizo sentir empatía por el pequeño dinosaurio de la era que recientemente habían visitado.

Ahora que lo pensaba…

¿Cómo estaría arreglándoselas Big en su era?

Una sonrisa sincera que portaba algo de orgullo ajeno surco sus labios pues…seguro que le iba mejor que un simple "bien".

Después su mente comenzó a desvariar en situaciones cómicas de lo que podría estar haciendo el dinosaurio provocándole el escape de risillas divertidas y…

…

"_Hermoso. Lindo."_

…

De pronto paró de reír.

…

"_¿Qué pasa?"_

…

Otra vez tuvo el presentimiento de que algo le observaba. Se dio media vuelta rápido, con intensiones de atrapar a quien fuera que estuviera espiándole.

…

"_¿Tan rápido has notado mi presencia?"_

…

Y entonces encontró a quien se le había quedado mirando fijamente.

Un gato.

…

"_Gato…"_

_Y una pequeña risa fue bien camuflada por el sonido de las ramas de los árboles siendo movidas por una suave brisa._

…

El chico, bien conocido como Fey Rune, dio un pequeño brinco en su lugar.

-Gato… -su voz sonó queda.

Dio un paso a tras y su espalda tuvo un encuentro cercano con el tronco de otro de los cercanos cerezos, ahora con más hojas verdes que flores rosadas, de ahí.

-Ga…gato…

Tragó saliva de forma algo ruidosa.

Los orbes felinos parduscos de aquel animal, no parecían perder ningún detalle en él, cosa que sólo le ponía nervioso.

Sudó frío.

Si había una cosa a la que el de cabellera verde le tuviera miedo…sin duda alguna esa serían los gatos.

El minino se le quedo mirando unos segundos más, volvió su vista al frente y continuó caminando con elegancia, importándole poco la reacción de aquel humano. Su cola se tambaleó un poco junto a su andar felino, antes de perderse de vista.

Fey entonces se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración.

Soltó el aire mientras se apoyaba mejor en el árbol y cerraba los ojos sintiéndose aliviado de la ausencia del gato.

Una nueva brisa de aire paso, acariciando su piel vainilla y balanceando sus suaves cabellos al compás del sonido que hacían las ramas de los arboles.

Escucho una suave risa, y de la nada sintió algo cálido muy cerca de si.

Abrió los ojos de inmediato, topándose de frente con unos curiosos orbes…a los cuales por un segundo confundió con los de su mejor amigo de ese tiempo: Tenma. Sin embargo, había algo un poco diferente en ellos, empezando por el color violeta oscuro y no azul metálico de estos.

Y eso era solo empezando, porque estaba seguro de que Tenma no tenia cejas blancas…ni tampoco cabello blanco…y mucho menos tenia una mirada tan penetrante como la de aquel sujeto que no le perdía de vista ni un pequeño y escaso segundo.

-Ah…

No supo muy bien por qué pero de pronto sintió un pequeño calorcillo subir a sus mejillas.

Se quedaron unos momentos en un total e incomodo silencio, durante el cuál, Fey notó que el otro chico era ligeramente más alto que el, lo suficiente como para sentirse en la necesidad de mirar un poco arriba.

También se dio cuenta de los curiosos gogles que llevaba en su cabeza, acomodados entre las hebras blanquecinas que constituían su cabellera. Y de que, técnicamente, le había acorralado contra el árbol pues, tenia ambas manos enguantadas del chico a cada uno de sus costados.

-Esto…¿Quién…? –pidió nervioso Fey ya que, con aquella escena, sintió como el calor en sus mejillas aumentaba.

-Fey-kun

Y de alguna forma el oír su voz gruesa y de tono inesperadamente sugerente le provoco cierto sentimiento de nostalgia y….que su corazón se alborotara como pocas veces le llegaba a suceder.

Los labios de Fey temblaron al intentar hablar…sin embargo las palabras simplemente no quisieron salir.

Ese sentimiento de nostalgia le hacia intuir que conocía a aquel chico de algún lado. El que este supiera su nombre solo aumentaba las posibilidades de que fueran conocidos. El sufijo podría significar que se trataba de un amigo cercano. Y por último estaban su acelerado corazón que no parecía más que emocionado desde la vista de aquel muchacho.

Sentía vergüenza desde el pequeño instante en que pensó que podrían ser cercanos y que el no recordara absolutamente nada del otro…

El chico volvió a reír suavemente, sin ningún sentido aparente.

Se atrevió a invadir algo más el espacio personal del muchacho, acercando más sus rostros.

Fey se encogió un poco en su lugar, dejando que sus pies se deslizaran suavemente por el piso.

Excelente. Ahora tenia que mirar más hacia arriba.

-Pequeño conejito ¿Aún le tienes miedo a los gatos? –preguntó con un tono algo meloso. Llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla de Fey, haciendo apenas un pequeño contacto con la piel de esa zona, un leve roce, para de inmediato cambiar de objetivo y acariciar unos mechones de su cabello.

"_¿Pequeño conejito?"_ Las mejillas de Fey se pusieron rojas mientras algo en su estomago se retorcía.

El albino sonrió de medio lado, perdiéndose mientras enredaba las hebras verdes entre sus dedos enguantados y, después de meditarlo, se sacó los guantes.

-No te preocupes, no me molesta que no me recuerdes…-le dijo con voz pasiva y acerco su mano para poder sentir el suave tacto de la piel del otro. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Fey sintió algo de vértigo mientras su corazón se agitaba más.

-Pero yo, si te recuerdo… -las palabras habían salido solas de su boca en un pequeño impulso por no querer quedar mal.

Y entonces fue cuando sintió la mirada todavía más penetrante del otro, clavada en sus ojos aguamarina.

Tembló inconscientemente.

El albino, de nombre Saryuu Evan, mejor conocido como Saru, se quedo observando sus ojos.

-No mientas. Tienes el presentimiento de conocerme, pero no me recuerdas…-un suspiro se escapó de los labios del muchacho -No realmente…-agregó en un último susurro con la mirada perdida en algún punto distante a ellos. Sus ojos se entre cerraron en una mezcla de sentimientos: entre enfado y resentimiento.

-Saru…

Abriendo los ojos poco más de lo normal el nombrado demostró su sorpresa, pero aquello no duro más que unos cuantos segundos. De inmediato reacciono ante su llamado y dirigió su mirada nuevamente al rostro del peli verde.

Fey tenia una mirada preocupada.

¿Por qué? Se preguntaba Saru.

Si ni lo recordaba.

Al final, sólo pudo sonreír de medio lado.

-Es una alegría que recuerdes mi nombre –Saru soltó un pequeña risita irónica –aun así, estoy seguro que no recordaras más que eso de mi…ni como nos conocimos, ni sobre nuestra relación, lo que hemos convivido hasta ahora –habló desviando la mirada a otra parte mientras hablaba, casi como si estuviera recordando aquello que mencionaba.

Y entonces, algo hizo "clic" en el cerebro del albino.

Se le había ocurrido una maravillosa idea para por fin hacer algo que tanto tiempo llevaba queriendo hacer y eso se reflejo en aquella sonrisa maliciosa que torció sus labios.

Pues al final...estaba en todo su derecho de aprovecharse de la situación.

-Ni mucho menos aún recordaras como fue que te robe tu primer beso -dijo con una pisca de burla en su tono.

Fey, quien se había olvidado del sonrojo que tenia en su rostro al mirar preocupado las reacciones de Saru, al oír eso último se volvió a sonrojar, incluso más que antes.

-¡¿Q-que?!

Saru rió divertido. Tan adorable que se veía sonrojado su "amigo".

-Pero de eso no te preocupes…-sonrió malicioso, acortando la distancia entre ambos –Si bien no puedo devolverte ese recuerdo, aún queda la opción de crear uno equivalente…

Fey se encontraba paralizado, su cuerpo se había tensado poco antes de que su rostro adquiriera una coloración rojiza. Nuevamente sentía como su corazón saltaba emocionado más y más.

-¿No lo crees…Fey-kun? –susurró Saru con sus labios casi rozando los del peli verde. Este último sintió un cosquilleo provocado por caricia del aliento del albino al hablar tan cerca de sí y no pudo hacer más que temblar.

Los labios de Fey temblaron intentando articular alguna palabra…pero, al igual que la vez anterior, las palabras simplemente no querían salir.

Saru le miro un instante, frunció levemente el ceño antes de alejarse un poco y suspirar.

-Bueno, bien dicen que: "el que calla otorga."

Y entonces se dio impulso a si mismo para en un instante juntar las bocas de ambos en un improvisado beso.

Fey al instante en que vio como el otro se le acercaba más rápido, atino a cerrar los ojos con fuerza antes de sentir algo suave y cálido sobre sus labios. Miles de descargas eléctricas recorrieron su cuerpo, dejándolo lo suficientemente aturdido como para que cuando quiso reaccionar al final para suavizar su gesto, Saru ya había roto el beso.

Abrió los ojos casi tan rápido como los había cerrado.

Saru tenia las mejillas levemente sonrosadas, con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

-Parece que querías algo más largo –dijo con tono sugerente, provocando que el ya de por si avergonzado de Fey sintiera todavía más vergüenza –Lamento que no haya podido ser así…-le sonrió esta vez con cierta dulzura, mientras daba un paso atrás dejando caer sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo –luego será, pero por ahora tengo que irme.

Y tan repentino como había aparecido, desapareció.

Fey parpadeó rápidamente, aturdido por la ida tan espontanea del otro.

De pronto sintió más que nunca que olvidaba algo importante. Una extraña inquietud le invadió antes de dejarse caer con la espalda aun apoyada en el tronco hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

Una nueva brisa volvió a soplar y un único pensamiento en forma de cuestión apareció en su mente hasta ahora en blanco:

¿Qué acababa de suceder?

* * *

**Y es aquí donde yo acabo, tengo que confesar, que al final me quedo aún más raro y sin sentido de lo que originalmente iba a ser...pero total, dramatizo y la verdad es que tengo muchas ganas de dormir y de hacer muchas cosas que al final termino reprimiendo a mi propio ser...**

**Estoy realmente aburrida, y en verdad no capto ****porque escribo tonterías cada 2 por 3...**

**Bueno, bueno, lo subo para ver a quien le interesa, no es mucho en realidad, y tengo planeado un segundo capitulo, pero ya luego se vera, depende de si si me llega la inspiración o no...ademas, el que viene si es cursi, esto no me pareció tanto y como que me quedo media floja la escritura.**

**Estoy perdidamente enamorada de ambos, tanto de Fey como de Saru! Es que son tan lindos...(bueno, Fey es lindo, Saru a mi parecer es más atractivo xD) Total estoy muy ****decepcionada de que hayan puesto a Saru de antagonista, pero ya que, de todas formas aun no capto nada de lo que va pasando en la serie, y me parecio curiosa la pareja nwn entonces decidí escribir de ellos y este es el resultado. =D**

**En fin, yo ya me retiro, agradezco que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer esto, se aceptan cualquier tipo de comentarios, y si opinan que no tiene ningún sentido, pues créanme: yo también pienso lo mismo.**

**Nos leemos luego ;D**


End file.
